


En el Parque

by Art_et_Deco



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_et_Deco/pseuds/Art_et_Deco
Summary: Dos personas se encuentran en una banca de un parque el día de San Valentín mientras las flechas de Cupido dejan víctimas a su paso.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 2





	En el Parque

Índigo. Ese era el tono del cielo de esa fría tarde en el que todo parecía color rosa, corazones flotaban por doquier y las flechas de un etéreo Cupido dejaba víctimas a su paso.

Mientras el sol caía llenando las nubes de colores pastel; la miel se derramaba en todos lados dejando a Haruka con pocas opciones a dónde dirigir la mirada, y la rubia, detestaba eso.

"¡Odio este día!" Se dijo a sí misma acomodada en una banca en el parque, sus brazos y sus piernas cruzadas añadían barreras a su malhumorada cara que a simple vista gritaba: "¡Piérdete!"

Frente a ella felices parejas se paseaban del brazo haciendo gala de su suerte. "Mírenme, tengo pareja, no estoy solo este día". Decían sus orgullosas caras.

Gigantezcos osos de peluche, cajas repletas de bombones, bolsas de dulces, cajas de regalo e inmensos ramos desfilaron ante la rubia que casi estaba segura de que esos obsequios tenían una segunda intención.

"¡Bah!" Bufó. "Idiotas". Dijo la rubia para sí.

Entonces, reconoció a alguien a distancia, el llamativo traje rojo, camisa negra y corbata amarilla atrajeron su atención, al tipo sólo le faltó pintarse la cara, con semejante atuendo, habría hecho menos el ridículo.

—¡Ja! —Exclamó Haruka cuando el sujeto se reunió con una chica y animado le dio una rosa y la saludó con un abrazo y un nada casto beso. La rubia alzó la ceja, era el mismo tipo que hace un rato había visto andando del brazo, pero de otra chica.

Haruka cerró los ojos y negó en desaprobación cuando un par de tacones se acercaron resonando en el andador, una joven mujer aguamarina se sentó a su lado sin apartar los ojos del libro en su mano, parecía estar teniendo una interesante lectura pues sus ojos azules escaneaban las hojas con tal intensidad que fruncía el entrecejo. Era eso, o quizá también estaba enfadada.

Haruka la examinó por un segundo antes de volver a lo que hacía.

—Patético —soltó de pronto—. Dulces, rosas, globos, demostraciones públicas de afecto... Patético. ¿No crees? ¿O tú qué piensas?

—Que las consecuencias se ven noviembre —respondió la aguamarina sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Haruka no comprendió de inmediato.

—En febrero besos y abrazos y en marzo los test de embarazo — agregó.

Haruka sonrió y alzó la mirada al sujeto de rojo.

—¿Ves al tipo de allá? —Con discreción, Haruka señaló al hombre.

La aguamarina levantó la mirada por primera vez.

—Esta mañana lo vi con otra chica.

El sujeto compartía miradas y sonrisas con su acompañante y por momentos hablaba con una voz tan infantil que balbuceaba. Ellas no alcanzaron a escuchar, pero de pronto el rostro de ambos hizo juego con su traje.

—Patético —acordaron ambas a la vez.

—Más azúcar y terminaremos en un coma diabético —dijo la rubia.

Con media sonrisa la aguamarina retomó su lectura.

—Dime —dijo Haruka tras un lacónico silencio—, ¿acaso eres de esas que piensa que este día es obra de la mercadotecnia?

—No. Creo que es muy "kitsch" toda esa... parafernalia de corazones, cupidos, el rosa y el rojo, es una apología y oda al mal gusto.

—Y ni hablar de la estupidez de "quieres ser mi Valentín" —dijo la rubia recargándose en el respaldo, deshaciendo el nudo en sus brazos.

—Pero no todo es malo —dijo la aguamarina—, valoro las ofertas en el chocolate, pero lo que realmente me molesta son las mujeres que esperan una propuesta. Pasan quince años con el mismo tipo y siguen esperando el anillo. A veces parece que llevan el vestido en el bolso en caso de que suceda, ya sabes, para que no tenga oportunidad de retractarse.

—Suena a que esperan a que esté ebrio.

La aguamarina sonrió.

—De algo estoy segura —dijo Haruka—. Hoy no habrán propuestas con la liga Champions en el televisor, cosa que me recuerda...

La rubia descubrió el reloj en su muñeca, miró la hora y se puso en pie estirándose cual gato que ha dormido demasiado, entonces, tendió la mano a la aguamarina, que cerrando su libro la tomó y se puso en pie cruzando el brazo con el de la rubia.

—Te compré unas ridículas flores —dijo la rubia al andar.

—Yo te compré unos patéticos chocolates —respondió Michiru—.

Pero, ¿sabes? Tu verdadero regalo está en la habitación

—¿Ah sí? —Haruka la miró con una sonrisa.

—Sí —La aguamarina alzó la ceja con picardía—. Te compré tapones para los oídos, así ya no te molestarán los vecinos.

—Aww... que tierna, tú siempre tan romántica.

—Y... te compré algo más.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—Un juego de llaves Allen.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo supiste que las perdí?

—Encontré una en mi bikini.

—Oh, oops. No sé cómo habrá llegado ahí. Je, te compensaré.

Michiru se pegó a ella y le habló en confidencia:

—Sé que lo harás.

Una gota cayó de la frente de la rubia.

—Pensándolo bien, tal vez debamos darles los tapones a los vecinos —dijo Michiru.

—¿Por qué?

—Dudo que quieras que te escuchen.

Caminando hacia el ocaso Haruka tosió nerviosa sabiendo lo que le espera.


End file.
